


Building a Future

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Snarry100 prompt "build."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Future

Harry sighed in relief as he approached his house. The problem with building your own business was that everybody wanted a piece of you, and it didn't matter if it meant leaving your lover of seven months alone with your children at least minute.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Severus with his children; he just didn't know if Severus was merely tolerating them. And as much as Harry cared for Severus, he knew the relationship would ultimately go nowhere if Severus and his children didn’t get along.

A squeal pierced the air. Curious, he peeked through the kitchen window.

~*~

"Daddy!" Lily cried.

"He's not home yet," Severus replied. "Might I be of assistance?"

"I swallowed an apple seed," she sniffed. "Jamie said I'll grow an apple tree in my tummy. Is that true?"

"Possibly," Severus said solemnly. "But I know of a potion that would cure you. Would you help me brew it?"

Harry watched in amazement as they brewed a concoction of berries and nectar. Lily smacked her lips after she finished swallowing it. "Yum! Now my belly won't burst!"

Harry's heart swelled. Severus _did_ understand how important it was to him to build relationships with his children.

~*~

Harry groaned, feeling the anticipation build in his chest and in his balls. Just a few more thrusts and he knew he'd be there. When Severus slammed into that special spot, Harry cried out in release. He gasped as he felt Severus come in him soon afterward.

Finally sated, they stayed entwined in each other’s arms. It was a full ten minutes before Severus finally spoke.

"What brought that on? You practically attacked me the second the children fell asleep."

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to Severus's sternum. "Let's just call it a thank you for watching the kids."


End file.
